User blog:4thDimensionTraveler/Weepforums
So, weepforums is down for a while now, and the website was seemingly bought by another person, called adsbiz.com. However, this is what the site weepforums.com says now (weepforums.net is still owned by adsbiz) ________________________________________________________________________________________ If your here because you got scanned by this server simply get over it. no harm done If your here coz you where looking for java software then i am sorry. i got arrested and the servers expired i am still awating court so i cant talk to much about the case not like anybody cares anyway i was in an arresthouse for about 3 months arresthouse is a Danish thing where they put innocent people while they investegate possible crimes not sure why i was released guess they where having a hard time proving stuff i haven't done and didn't want to feed me money anymore simply said i had no desire to close things down however since the server expired the database was lost too latest backup i have is 11 months old so its not at any use. i will update once the court is over including the infomation of the reporter responsable for these false charges that casued wf and wc to die i am expecting to get a settlement for false imprisonment since 80% of the charges has jack s*** with me todo and those that have carry a fine not imprisonment beside that there has already been serval legal issues with my arrest ranging from lying in a court room to falsified documents all on the police's side and there attorney. they used a falsified document to optain an search warrent the document is clearly written in microsoft word and they can in noway explain how they optained the infomation on the document police was having some issues searching some servers they claimed was mine (technically i cant see how the danish court can issue search warrents to servers located in Canada which i also do not own but allegedly rent guess laws only apply to police if they want it too) so they expired before they where able to get in the police attorney then stated in court that all server hosts save all data from all there clients even after the server was expired this is ofc a blatant lie and if the justice system works in anyway that attorney will lose his licence the laws clearly state that an attorney found gulity of lying in court loses his licence to be an attorney by lying in a court room. it is very easy to confirm this was a lie by a single email sent to the host of the servers they claimed i had. for the record the hole locking people up dont work. atleast not in my case this entire thing has only made me want to piss on the law and law inforcements apparently my records now state that i am highly hostile towards police one of the officers told my mom that while they where coming to visit (gatta have an officer there so we dont talk about the case retarded rules) he then threated my mom and grandmom that he would cancel the meet if i said the police was pigs as the record stated i did the other times. wish my mom told me he said that at the meet i woulda called the police alot of s*** coz they cant cancel the meet you are required 30min a week according to §42 right to visitors. it is an offence to call a specific officer a pig for that he could issue me a fine but still not remove my right to visitors police intimidation much. so much bulls*** in this case already looking at lawyers to sue the police department after i have been found not guility they took my mom's phone my mom got 3 recordings requesting to get her work phone back that i had in my apartment as i was helping her set it up, they even took my modem that i got from my ISP so i haven't been able to cancel my internet according to the law law inforcement can only take items relative to the case cant wait what they police says under the settlement as to the reasons they took an ISP provided modem (not a router btw. no interface no usb plugin old fashion modem that got 1 telefon cable in and 1 lan cable out. if the police has mistakenly taken something not relative to the case then they must return it wonder what kinda excuse they have for not returning it 3months later) ________________________________________________________________________________________ I censored 3 words. :P Category:Blog posts